


Day out

by Eleanor_Lambb



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: :) ok idk how else to tag, F/M, First Time, Frottage, Grinding, No penetration, first sexual experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Lambb/pseuds/Eleanor_Lambb
Summary: A day out





	Day out

**Author's Note:**

> one of like 34039 Far Cry New Dawn fics I have lined up....how long this thing has sat in my drafts idk but um :) i love bean hes cute and also i love my Cap whos a fun - loving rowdy Cali girl....yes shes bisexual and has 2 moms....if this is ooc its bc i havent played fcnd in a while Fuck
> 
> enjoy :)

"Me and Bean are gonna scout out the river, be back later."

When Bean asked Cap to help him scout the length of the river that runs the valley, Cap was only happy enough to help him. It was rare for Bean to leave Prosperity lately, so busy keeping track of all of his scouts and organizing his maps that Cap barely had time to speak to him.

Cap loaded herself up with her gear - a thick windbreaker, tactical bow around her shoulders and Magnum strapped to her thigh - and started the boat up. Timber laid lazily at the foot of the Captain's chair, softly snoring. Coming down the peer, Bean looked outrageously adorable with his large expedition pack on his back, heavy boots clunking against the soggy wood of the peer. He was only two years younger than Cap, but his naivety made him seem so much younger than twenty.

"All set?" Cap asks.

Bean gives her a goofy smile and a salute, "Permission to come aboard, Captain!"

Cap laughs, "Permission granted!"

Bean jumps into the boat, making the vehicle rock slightly. Cap stumbles, and Timber jumps up with a shake of his head, barking.

"Sorry," Bean says, fixing his glasses.

After a minute to get settled, Cap turned the boat key in the ignition, and they were off. They were going to make their way North from the West, stopping short of New Eden territory _('They don't know you, and they don't trust me just yet. In the future, maybe, I'll be able to take you to scout the place out. 'Till then, we steer clear.')_ Then they would come down the stream from the East, following the river back to Prosperity.

With Timber at the head, keeping watch, it took three hours to make it to the North. They would have made it there earlier, if Bean didn't have Cap stop every minute to sketch out the landscape in intricate detail. Cap was no artist, by any means, and she found herself watching Bean draw with intense interest. His hands never seemed to rest at any point during the journey.

Coming to the broken bridge that separated New Eden from the mainland, Cap slowed the boat.

"Just keep your head down, alright Bean?" Cap asks of him, voice low.

"Why?" Bean asks loudly. Cap thought he sounded annoyed, but brushed it off.

"Because these guys don't play around. We have to be careful, alright? Just until we leave the North."

Bean nods, sketching out the landscape and front gates of New Eden quietly as they passed. As soon as New Eden was a dot on the horizon, Cap thrust the boat into third gear and sped off. Bean dropped his sketchbook, falling onto the body of the boat.

"Sorry!" Cap yells over the motor. Looking over the scene, the sky darkened. It's gonna be dark soon. Cap slows the boat back to a lazy pace.

"We should stop for the night, Bean."

"Why can't we just keep going?" Bean asks, not picking his head up to look at Cap, Timber resting by his leg as he sat at the head of the boat.

"Highwaymen like to patrol the waters after dark."

Bean huffs, "Alright, if you think that's best."

Cap scrunched her eyebrows in thought. _Did he sound...mad? Our Bean, in any mood that isn't joy and curiosity?_

Cap pulls off the main body of the river, floating down a small side - flow that came to a shallow pool surrounded by trees. _Enough cover to protect us if any patrols come by._ _They won't see us from the river, or the trees._ Cap shuts the boat off, wading through water that came up to her knees to tie the coat down to a dead oak. Bean hops out of the boat wordlessly. There was a rocky cliff that hung over the shore, the sand of the river's edge stopping to form into a rocky floor. As soon as he walked from the boat, he sat under the cliff, dropping his pack and curling his legs up to his chest. Cap looked at Timber, who tilted his head.

"Something wrong, Bean?" Cap keeps her backpack in the boat, Timber nesting comfortable beside. She took out a pack of dried rabbit jerky she left to dry a few days before, "You hungry?"

Bean shakes his head. Cap rips off a piece of jerky, chewing it thoughtfully. She grabbed her bedroll, walking over to Bean and dropping it down on his left. She plopped herself down, bumping his shoulder.

"What's wrong then, Sweetheart? You've been in a mood since we passed the North," Usually when she used affectionate nicknames, Bean would go red and laugh.

Bean didn't react that way, instead shaking his head, "I'm not in a mood," He bit defensively, "I'm....frustrated."

"With what?" Cap asks, taking a piece of jerky and holding it out. Bean reluctantly takes it.

"Everyone treats me like a kid," He says, biting down, "Even here. I try so hard to make everyone's lives better with information, but no one wants to take me seriously. My own daddy didn't, Kim doesn't...you don't."

Cap's heart sinks low. _He's got some serious self - esteem issues._

Bean pulls his glasses off, wiping his eyes, "I just need everyone to stop treating me like I'm a kid - I'm a grown man!"

Cap ignores the squeak in Bean's voice.

Pulling his glasses back on, Bean finishes his jerky piece, sighing, "Sorry to dump on you like this, Captain. I shouldn't be giving you another thing to worry about - you have your hands full with the Twins."

Cap pulls Bean's beanie down over his glasses, earning a troubled grunt, "Don't worry about it, Cutie. Everyone needs someone to vent to," She kicks a rock away, watching it plop into the shallow water, "I take you seriously, you know. If I didn't, I woulda passed on this trip to like, Carmina or whoever could take it."

Bean blushes, looking down.

"I'm serious, dude, listen. I don't know if anyone has told you this yet - and I swear on my life I'm not just trying to make you feel better - you're one of the smartest people I know. You have your own way, where you say something, and work to make sure everyone understands," Cap shakes her head, "I'm mucking this up real bad - "

"You aren't," Bean cuts in.

"You have a place here, Bean. Helping people. I think your work is just as important as anyone else's."

Bean is quiet. He leans into Cap, "Even Rush?"

Cap laughs, " _More_ important than Rush. Joking aside, I know how you feel. When I joined Rush's brigade, everyone treated me like I was a brat too."

"How old were you when you joined?"

"Hm, well I'm twenty - four now, so I was around...seventeen, eighteen when I joined up. It took a lot of work, but people learned to respect me down there in Cali. Just give people time, they'll see more than a naive kid," She holds out more rabbit jerky.

Bean takes it, "I just hope it's soon."

The sun had completely set. The moon shone bright, reflecting beautifully off the water. Cap gives Timber a kiss goodnight on his nose and feeds him a hunk of rabbit jerky while she tucked her bow away. The air is too hot for them to stand a fire, but Cap pulled her solar - powered lantern from her backpack, casting a bright glow that stretched to the water. Cap and Bean decided to just set their bedrolls out on the stone of the cliff and sleep for the night. Their feet pointing to the water, Cap pulls off her windbreaker, folding it up to use as a pillow. Bean takes off his vest, hat following.

Cap has never seen Bean without his beanie. She stares at him, his form visible in the bright light. His hair is a dark color, flattened from it's time being pressed down by his beanie, cut short with bangs that hang in his forehead. _That has to be the softest hair I've ever seen_. Raising her hand, she threads her fingers through Bean's hair. _Rabbit fur. Feels just like freshly washed rabbit fur._ She brushes the bangs from Bean's forehead. His skin felt unnaturally warm under her fingertips.

Cap furrows her brows, "Are you all right? It feels like you might be runnin' a fever there, Bean," she flats the back of her hand on Bean's forehead.

Cap notices Bean's mouth is partially open, his doe eyes wide behind thick glasses. He doesn't speak.

It takes a few seconds, but the reality comes crashing down hard on the Captain. She jerks her hand away, scooching herself more to her left, away from Bean.

"I'm _so_ sorry," Cap breathes, "Shit, I didn't mean to feel you up like that - " Her face flushes hot red, "Christ, I promise, I just - " She looks at Bean, his expression unwavering, "You just looked soft 's'all -" _Stop talking! Just shut the Hell up! You're making it worse!_

Embarrassed to Hell and back, Cap pulls her knees up to her chest, staring out at the water. The boat rocked gently against the pull of the river, Timber's orange coat silver from the bright moon.

The silence is deafening. She glances through her peripherals. Bean is still staring at her, mouth closed now. _Shit, Cap, you did it now. He probably thinks you were trying to come onto him or something._

"If you wanna go back, we can take our chances with the Highwaymen...I'm pretty good at ducking and dodging them," she gives him an awkward and crooked grin, brushing her long hair out of her face, nerves shaking. Staying cool was always her weakest point. _He thinks you're a freak now. Great job._

"Forget it, Bean," Cap says, attempting to stand, "That was weird - I'm sorry. I think I'll sleep in the boat - "

"Was I...was it soft?"

Cap freezes. _Fuck, does he sound...breathless? What the fuck is he breathless for?_ Cap gives him a hard stare. He's closer than he was before, taking up the space Cap left behind. His eyebrows knit together, Bean looks.... _nervous_? Looking down between them, Cap see's his hand close to hers. Dangerously close. Face hot, eyes snapping back up, realization dawns on her. _He liked that. Hell. Bleedin' Hell, he liked that._ She swallows the hot coal in her throat, trying to keep her cool.

"It was," Cap breathes. She touches his hand, "Soft. Real soft."

Bean's voice trembles, "I use rosemary."

Heart thudding out of her chest, Cap trails her hands up Bean's forearms. He seems to lean into her, wide eyes dropping to a blushing, half - lidded look. The hot air mingles with their bodies, a bead of sweat rolling down Cap's face.

"Have you kissed anyone before, Bean?" Cap asks him.

Bean shakes his head.

"Would you like to?"

Bean nods.

In truth, Cap always found Bean cute. She never thought it would go any further than an aesthetic attraction. She barely entertained the thought, him being more naive than a twenty - year - old had any business being, but he was dependable, and easy to talk to. Their youthful energy connected them. It was her, Bean, Carmina, and Selene. Four young people, all trying to find their place in this new world.

Cap lets Bean come to her. He puckers his lips, eyes screwed shut. Its a chaste, quick kiss directly on Cap's lips _. This makes me feel like a grandma,_ Cap thinks to herself, _but God he's trying. Dear God, he's fuckin' trying._

Bean pulls back, staring, "How was that?"

"Sweet," Cap answers, "Very sweet. Just like you."

Bean grins, chest rising and falling fast, "Can I kiss you again?"

Cap's heart flutters. _God, he's so cute,_ "Yes please."

The next kiss is a little braver, Bean's lips not as puckered. Cap feels his hand crawl over hers, squeezing. Cap could melt. It reminds her of her own first kiss, some odd years ago when she was a teenager and with a girlfriend. That sense of youthful invincibility, convincing yourself that you were untouchable. Nostalgia takes over, and she kisses him back, tilting her head.

Bean smiles, and Cap ends up just kissing his teeth. She giggles, an honest to God giggle, pulling back, "Sorry, sorry."

"I liked that," Bean states.

Cap's face flushes, brushing a long lock of hair from her face. He looks so excited. _Did I look the same with my first kiss?_

"Do it again?" Bean asks her with another squeeze to her hand. His already dark eyes are blown black, white light reflecting wetly.

Cap smiles, "Because you asked so sweetly."

When Cap kisses him, Bean parts his lips, turning his head, a perfect mimic of Cap's kiss before. Fast learner. Cap rests her hands on his shoulders, pressing her leg hard against the stony ground to remind herself to not let passion overtake her. A stone digs into her thigh, and she grunts at the pain.

Bean stops the kiss suddenly, "Oh, shoot, did I - "

"You didn't do anything," Cap interrupts, hands crawling up to run through his soft hair, "Don't stop kissing me."

 _Fuck, I sure sound desperate._ It takes everything in her not to crawl into his lap. When Bean starts kissing her again, Cap pulls her hands down to softly grip his wrists, leading them to rest on her hips. Bean's hands hover, then grab onto her. Their teeth clash, and Bean breaks. He takes a few deep breathes.

As Bean catches his breath, Cap kisses the corner of his lips, kissing his jaw. _He shaved today_ , Cap notices. She kisses down the pulse of his neck. _He does smell like rosemary._ Bean groans, suddenly cutting himself off. His hands slack off Cap's hips. Cap leans back.

Bean's cheeks are bright red, frowning.

"What? What it is?" Cap asks him.

Bean looks down. Cap follows his gaze. Cap's eyebrows shoot into her hairline when she sees the tent in his pants. Looking back up, Bean is still staring down.

"Oh, Bean," Cap says softly, one hand threading through his hair, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I'm not embarrassed," Bean states in confidence, "Sharky didn't say anything about kissing leading to this."

Cap was aware that Sharky Boshaw had taken Bean under his wing, affectionately referring to him as his 'second son.' Cap found it cute, especially when she found them babying little Blade together when she would pass by. It would make sense that Sharky would practice some little 'birds and the bees' speech on Bean for when Blade was older. _Hell, Bean needed it for sure._

No one ever gave Cap that speech. She was fortunate enough to stumble upon a bookstore in California that the communities cared and looked out for. All it took was a ' _My moms said I'm getting my period soon - do you have anything on that?_ ' And she was directed to an all - you - could - need section of reading. When both her moms actually tried to sit her down for 'The Talk,' they laughed at how well - versed Cap already was on her own body autonomy.

"He had a diagram and _everything_ ," Bean slides his hands over Cap's legs, "And some dirty magazines."

Cap laughs, "Oh, you have fun with those?"

"They weren't very educational," Bean says, "Didn't teach me much about the human body. They weren't very tasteful either."

"They aren't most of the time," _We really are discussing porno mags right now. Bean is hard through his pants, I feel like I'm gonna lose my mind, and we're talking about his experience with porno mags._

"Sharky says they're supposed to _arouse_ you, but I didn't feel anything, and I spent _hours_ trying to."

Cap tries not to laugh at the image of Bean in her head, kneeling naked over a magazine, big smile on his face as he stares at some glossy poster of a big - titted blonde getting piped.

"It's more fun doing it yourself. There's no joy in watching someone else have all the fun."

Bean's hands rest on Cap's thighs, "I don't know if I'm ready for the extreme ' _fun_ ' just yet."

"That's fine," Cap assures him, "Do you wanna stop?"

Bean looks shocked, "No! To miss out on a learning experience like _this?_ No way."

Cap tries not to grin so wide when Bean goes in for another kiss. Bean is gentle and energetic, hands holding Cap's thighs. Feeling brave, Cap pushes forward, pushing Bean down onto his bedroll. Cap breaks the kiss, sitting up, straddling Bean's hips.

"Now, is this the part we get naked, or does that come later?" Bean asks, glasses slightly crooked.

"That'll come much, much later....if you want it to," Cap adds, fixing Bean's glasses for him, "Let's see how you feel about all this first."

Bean nods, watching Cap closely. It was odd, performing for an audience, but it thrilled her. Even better, Bean didn't have any expectations for her. _No standards, just how I like it._

"We're gonna start with just frottage for now, alright?"

"And what's frottage?"

"It's where....we, like, rub against each other....until...." Cap huffs, "Fuck, let me just show you."

Cap rolls her hips down, warmth blooming when she feels the bulge in Bean's cargos. He's rigid through the fabric. Bean's doe eyes flutter behind his glasses. Cap's heart does a flip in her chest. _Christ, he's cute!_

"How are you feeling right now?" Cap asks him.

Big brown eyes stare off to the side, "I'm....I'm a little overwhelmed."

"Do you want to stop?"

Bean shakes his head, "No. I - I want to keep going."

"Just try and relax, OK? And don't feel afraid to tell me that you're uncomfortable, and if you want me to stop, OK?"

"O - OK," Bean agrees almost weakly.

Grinding down, Cap's shadow casts Bean in an almost protective darkness. She leans forward to plant her forearms next to his head, shielding him from any prying eyes. _Like there's anyone this side of the valley, anyway_. As she rocks down on him, Bean's hands fumble around, unsure whether they want to grasp at her backside or her thighs. Their chests press together, and she hears Bean gasp.

"W - wait, wait - "

Cap freezes, looking down on him. He's sweaty, just like her, face flushed to Hell, a blush creeping down his neck. Cap shudders.

"You're...heavy," he wheezes.

Cap lets out a loud laugh, "Don't you know it's impolite to comment on somebody's weight?"

Before Bean can say anything else, Cap grabs him by the front of his shirt, pulling him up. She falls onto her back, the back of her head unceremoniously hitting the rocky shore. She grunts in pain as Bean topples over her, his weight pinning her down.

"Oh, shoot, are you OK?" He asks, hands on either side of her head. His glasses dangle off his nose.

Cap responds by wrapping her legs around him, "I'm fine! Is this better?"

"Much bette - "

Cap pulls Bean into a hot kiss, her hands crawling up the back of his head. He reciprocates excitedly, grinding down. The hot air and Bean's body suffocated her, so Cap floats her hands down, grabbing the bottom of her tank top to pull it up. She breaks their kiss, pulling the tank top over her head and throwing it to the side. Bean gasps.

"A - are we getting naked now?" He asks her, hips stilling.

"What? No, it's just fucking _hot_ , Goddamn," from the light of the lantern, Cap can see the fog that covers the lenses of Bean's glasses. She partly rubs the condensation off with her thumb, "Are you good?"

Bean takes a second, sucking in the hot night air, "I'm good."

His hips rock again, and in this position, Cap moans at the way his bulge catches her through her pants, pressure rising in her gut. Bean slows, then leans forward, planting a kiss to the corner of Cap's lips. She smiles, craning her neck as Bean works a few gentle pecks to her jaw. He moves down her neck, kissing along her pulse, down her collarbone, hips gentle as they roll against her.

 _Wish he would pick up the pace_ , Cap thinks to herself, feeling his lips kiss and peck over her collar. Cap was never one for patience, but she's in no position to be asking for anything, so she trails her hands up Bean's back. She can feel him sweat through his sweater, and when her hands thread through his hair, she feels sweat on the back of his neck.

"Fuck, ain't you hot in this thing?" She asks him, Bean's movements slowing once again.

"Yeah," Bean confirms, pulling back up. He's visibly fatigued, but doesn't stop his movements, almost pathetically grinding down.

"It's OK if you want to take anything off, Bean. I promise things won't get crazy."

"I'd r - rather not," he replies weakly.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to pass out on me," _His stamina is almost next to nothing. Fuck, I'd feel terrible if I let him continue and wasn't feelin' up to par about it._

"I'm fine, really, I'm fine - "

"Do you wanna take a break? Maybe let me on top for a bit?"

Bean pauses. He wipes a hand over his forehead, slicking his hair back with sweat, "Um, that would be fine. The being on top part."

Cap releases her legs from around Bean's waist. He sits back on his heels, taking his glasses off and wiping the sweat from the lenses on his shirt. When he puts them back on, his eyes widen, and scan over her. Cap laughs, grinning lopsidedly, moving hair that sticks to her forehead. The muggy air was a second skin, close to suffocating her. She pushes him down, grabbing at him through his pants. Though he's hidden behind layers, Cap can feel how thick his cock is. She swells between her legs, and kisses up his neck, peppering sweet kisses to his jaw.

Cap coaxes his thighs apart, straddling his right thigh, keeping a knee between his legs. She grinds against him, applying pressure to his trapped cock with her knee. It only takes a few, hard ruts for Bean grab onto her. His eyes flutter, whining loudly.

" _Cap_..."

Grinning wide, she plants her hands by the sides of his head, gut winding.

"I know, I know," she kisses his sweaty cheeks, "Me too."

Breathing hard, Bean cradles Cap's face, pulling her down. He kisses her almost desperately, his moans lost in her mouth, hips jerking.

The thick, hot air enveloping her, sweat dripping off of her body, Cap feels herself edging closer and closer. Bean's head jerks back, smashing against the stone. He yells into the air, body shuddering, Cap's name an echo in the air. Cap lifts up, bracing herself on one hand while she dives her other into her jeans. She rubs at her clit until her mind blanks white, and she crashes loudly.

Satisfied, and with a big grin on her face, Cap rolls over onto her back, laying next to Bean. All she can hear is shallow breathing, and the gentle waves of the river. She looks over, and Bean's eyes are closed, mouth open. She sits up on one elbow, reaching over him, digging through her pack until she finds her waterskin and a spare rag.

Very gently, she coaxes Bean's glasses off his face. She wets the rag, dabbing at Bean's sweat face. He's red - cheeked, shining with sweat, hot to the touch.

"You OK, Bean?" Cap asks, leaning over him.

Bean's mouth quirks into an open grin, "I'm.... _great_! That was....was _amazing_!"

Cap laughs, sitting back as he sits up. She hands him the waterskin, and his glasses. He takes a large gulp, handing it back to her. He looks down at his pants.

"Oh, jeez....I'm gonna have to wash these."

Snorting, Cap tosses the waterskin to the side, "In the morning. I'm way too exhausted to worry about laundry, dude," she leans back onto Bean's bedroll, hand folded behind her head, feeling slick dribble out of her. She'll have to scrub hard to get the stain out of her jeans in the morning, but this was _definitely_ worth the mess.

Bean shifts onto his side, carefully moving his legs, "So...." he traces the rock under them, "How.....was it? For you?"

"Pretty great, Bean," she shifts onto her side to face him, leaning her cheek in her palm, "You're very sweet."

Bean's face just gets redder, "I had fun. Uh..." he holds his hands against his chest, "Would you....ever....do this a - "

Heart leaping, Cap doesn't wait for him to finish, "Of _course_ I would."

The way Bean is staring at her, _Christ_ , Cap is sure she's never seen him so happy. She opens her arms, welcoming Bean into her chest. Despite the sweltering night air, Cap didn't want to let him go.


End file.
